Fountain Pen
by When Fire and Darkness Collide
Summary: There's a new product in the Wizarding World: the fountain pen. But when Hermione can't find her own pen during class, and instead has to use a different one, what will happen? Short one-shot.


**Just a short one-shot I came up with while eating dinner. I know it's nowhere near as good as cleotheo's one-shots, but at least I tried. However, just like a lot of her one-shots, it's placed in 7th year and Voldemort doesn't exist. Enjoy! (hopefully you will...)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Dramione would be real.**

* * *

During the past few weeks, one new product was all the rage in the Wizarding world: the fountain pen. A wizard by the name of Octavius Russell had improved upon the commonly used quill by removing the feather part and replacing it with metal. Russell was a half-blood, and he was very much in touch with his Muggle side, so his idea was thought to be based on a Muggle writing utensil, also called the fountain pen. However, reportedly the most appreciated upgrade was the ink, or rather, lack thereof. The ink was built-in and would automatically refill when needed. People loved how they no longer needed to bring ink pots that would occasionally spill and soak their materials with black. Wizards and witches from all around the world used and loved this new product. Within days of launching is product, Octavius Russell had become rich beyond his dreams.

It was no wonder that the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry used these popular pens too. In fat, they were so convenient that almost each and every person had replaced their quills in favor of the new fountain pens. Some students liked it because it was ink-less, in a sense. Others enjoyed the fact that it was personalized and customizable, for free. They loved it so much that even Scrivenshaft's in Hogsmeade was changed to Russell Fountain Pens.

The fountain pens' cost ranged from a few sickles to hundreds of galleons. There were ones with gems embedded on them, ones with secret compartments with Undetectable Extension Charms placed on them, ones with color-changing abilities, and much more. They were truly based on the owner's preference.

* * *

Head Girl Hermione Granger ran down the corridor and entered the Transfiguration classroom just as the final bell rang. Huffing a sigh of relief that she wasn't late, she sat down at her seat, trying to catch her breath.

"Pens and parchment out, please!" Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione fished in her bag for the necessary items. Placing her roll of parchment and her pen pouch on the desk, she awaited further instructions.

"Today we are going to be learning about Human Transfiguration. Please take notes, as there is going to be a quiz on it in a few days' time," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione rummaged in her pencil pouch for her fountain pen, but for a moment she couldn't find it. Panicking, se searched even harder and her hand found a pen. She pulled it out and stared in horror at the green and silver gems, along with the embedded diamonds that spelled out "Draco Malfoy" in glittering letters. Hermione dropped the pen back in the pouch as if it was on fire. Gulping, she turned to her left and asked, "Harry, do you have a spare pen I could borrow?"

Sympathetically, her best guy friend replied, "Sorry Hermione, I didn't bring an extra. Maybe you should ask Lavender." He gestured to the girl to Hermione's right.

Hermione didn't really like Lavender, but she had no choice. Tapping her on the shoulder, Hermione asked as politely as she could, "Lavender, do you have a pen I could borrow, just for this class?"

"Sorry, Hermione," Lavender replied, looking not even remotely sorry at all. "I only brought one with me." She fake-smiled at me and turned away.

"Oh, that's okay," Hermione replied lightly, but inside she was panicking. Unless she wanted to get up, ask for a pen, and in the process disturb the class, she had no other choice but to use the green and silver pen.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled it out of her pen pouch and uncapped it just as Professor McGonagall was beginning her lecture.

Halfway through the lecture, it dawned on her that she ought to look in her book bag to see if her fountain pen had accidentally fell out of her pouch.

Placing the other pen down on the desk, Hermione but and searched in her bag for her own red and gold pen. It came as a surprise to her when she actually found it at the very bottom of her bag. But before she could straighten up, a shriek rang throughout the room.

"Look!" Lavender screeched, her eyes bugging. Turning, Hermione watched in horror as Lavender's slim-fingered, perfectly manicured hand held up the glittering pen.

"Look!" Lavender repeated. "Hermione's pen says _'Draco Malfoy_ _'_ on it!"

The entire class turned to look, and Hermione put her head down on her desk. But that wasn't yet the worst.

Lavender, being the nosy, prying girl she was, noticed that there was an additional compartment inside the pen. She unscrewed the top and stuck her hand inside, pulling out a small slip of parchment. Unfolding it, Lavender read out loud, "'H, meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 9:00. Love, D.'" She gasped. "Draco Malfoy, writing a letter to our dear Hermione! Wonder what you guys get up to up there." She winked at Hermione.

Lavender's words caused an uproar in the classroom. Ron shouted, "Hermione couldn't be with the _ferret_ _!_ " It was pandemonium. Professor McGonagall tried, unsuccessfully, to quiet the class.

Hermione asked weakly, "How do you know the 'H' is me? It could be anyone who has a name that starts with H."

Lavender scoffed. "Nice try, Hermione. Draco Malfoy's pen, in your possession, and the letter in it just _happens_ to be addressed to someone whose name starts with H? That's not a coincidence."

Hermione looked helplessly at her boyfriend, who was seated across the room. He shrugged, and gestured or her to come over.

She did, and before she knew it, Draco had swept her up into a passionate kiss. At first, Hermione struggled; they were in a classroom full of students and a strict teacher, for heaven's sake! But when Draco insisted on carrying on, she couldn't help but give in; his kiss was persuasion enough.

People stared and wolf-whistled. Hermione was blushing hard even before the kiss ended. But when they did break apart, Hermione felt more at peace than she had since she had gotten with Draco. She concluded that it was because she and Draco no longer had to hide their relationship anymore. Maybe she would have to thank Lavender after all.

But Hermione's calmness was again taken away when Ron yelled, "Hermione, why did you get together with the stupid ferret?"

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Think it could be better? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **And if you haven't read my other stories, please go check them out!**


End file.
